mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Canaria
Background Canaria is the one who saved Izayoi and KuroUsagi when they were young. She was a respected Community leader that had many strong allies amongst the Bigger Communities, but she dissapeared after losing the battle with the Demon Lords, three years prior to the start of the story. Warning! Continuing downwards would be a total spoiler. Appearance The woman was dressed in a long white coat that was over the amethyst coloured vest with spaghetti straps, with the heeled black long boots to match. The most unique part about her that would leave an impression was the mismatched shell earrings that were on her left and right ear. This is because most of the shell that was hanging in the left ear had swirls that would only be found under the condition of genetic abnormalities and could be said to be very rare. The face that had been brightened by the light was an unexpected beauty with wavy golden short hair that seemed to bring out the delicate and proportioned facial features. As for her age, even if the standard was raised, it would still seem along the lines of the first half of her twenties. Her voice is described to be pleasant and musical Personality Eccentric and just like a problem kid herself. Dragging Izayoi all over the world on a tour and also acting as his foster mother to teach him values. She is a very caring and motherly character who later on takes in more unique and abandoned children into her home, acting like an orphanage for them. Relationships Izayoi - She's his foster mother who brought him up to love the world he lived in. The feeling that he excludes when he is serious is compared to Canaria's. She's adept at outwitting Izayoi which is something to be noted since Izayoi is supposedly the smart even though she met him when he was young. Moreover, she is shown to have quite a bit of physical strength to be able to travel all over to catch young Izayoi. Her charisma allows her to befriend many other Communities and call them over at short notice. They loved each other a lot, having had a close relationship of mother and child. This caused Canaria feel a little guilty for making use of him. But before she could even apologize, Izayoi had thanked her instead. Izayoi is her gift to her Community. Leticia''' - '''former comrade in arms of the same Community before they were separated after the Demon Lords attack on the Community. KuroUsagi - Canaria's Community and many other communities had saved her when the Moon Rabbit Community was destroyed by the Demon Lord Alliance. Plot Canaria had seeked out the secret weapon that would save Little Garden and instilled in him values and love before asking him if he's willing to help her out. Even though she already died, her Gift continued to run for a while longer and apologized to him while making the request. The last thing she did was to write everything about Little Garden down for him to get a good grasp on the current situation and what to be expected. Gift Poet Trivia Leticia wants to learn more about what Canaria was thinking and doing before she passed on. Possibly to get clues on what is actually happening in Little Garden and the how the story would continue from where she left off. Gallery Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Characters